<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place by EvilMuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335579">A Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins'>EvilMuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Holding Hands, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou Matsuouka couldn't swim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts">thedevilchicken</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gou Matsuouka couldn't swim.</p><p>The pool, warm and inviting, had never held a place for her.</p><p>The snow was even worse. Cold and heavy, even farther from the ideal element for a girl who would rather flip through a magazine filled with muscles, rather than build any of her own.</p><p>Foot connecting with an icy patch, Gou slid face-first into a pile of frigid slush.</p><p>“Gou-kun!” A voice came through her earmuffs. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Reaching a hand down, Seijuurou hoisted her back up.</p><p>Warm and inviting, the hand that enveloped her own definitely held a place for Gou Matsuoka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>